Dance With Me
by MexicAmerichick6
Summary: "Normally I prefer younger males, but how your hips looked under that dress, you looked like an exception." Mari meets a godlike Russian while at a bar at night.


_A pairing I thought of a couple of weeks ago. I thought it would fun to ship Mari and Viktor here._

Mari was standing by the bar, waiting patiently for her drink to arrive. She was wearing a black, silk dress with a scallop at the bottom, crystal encrusted belt with a hollow, almond shaped buckle in front, and black heels. Her hair was done up in a bun with two silver studs on her ears other than her usual piercings. She took a deep breath, her right leg over her left.

She smiled, taking the drink from the bartender and took a sip from it. After taking it in, she fiddled with her two fingers, her shoes turning back and forth on the wooden floor. She looked around and saw many people, such as two brown haired young men laugh at a table, together. The poor young woman sighed. She wasn't used to being out in public. But, Mari and had nothing else to do and she figured this was something her mother would expect her to do. To go out and socialize.

"Excuse me," a voice, male and smooth spoke to her.

Mari stiffened. "Yes?" she turned around and saw him; her eyes shined.

He was tall, in a dark suit, and godlike.

The man chuckled.

"Sorry, you looked like you needed someone, so I just came over." he said.

Mari sheepishly smiled. "Yeah…" she said, looking at her empty glass. She took another look at him, but specifically at his hair. It was silver. Even more silver than her ear studs.

"Is that real silver hair?" Mari inquired, looking at it in wonder, her hand going for it. The man made an uncertain noise, as her fingers graced his bang.

"It is…" he sounded nervous. He lightly placed her hand away.

"Sorry, it's just that I've never seen someone with silver hair before." Mari said.

"It's fine… I get that a lot. What's your name?"

"Katsuki Mari," he said.

"Mari," He repeated. "My name is Viktor, Viktor Nikiforov." He asked for her hand. Mari automatically gave it to him and he kissed it. Mari's heart jumped, just taken aback.

"Why did you do that?" Mari inquired, sheepishly. No other man had kissed her like that other than her father.

"Normally I prefer younger males, but how your hips looked under that dress, you looked like an exception." He said to her, taking her in with his blue eyes.

"Oh, are you serious?"

"Yes," Viktor said. "Your hips looked so nice, they were befitting for a goddess, which is clearly you." He kissed her hand again.

Mari chuckled. Deep down inside, she knew she wasn't the type to get these types of compliments. Viktor looked like a man that could eat her younger brother Yuuri up like meat. "Well, if that's the case, I think your hair looks very nice Viktor. Where are you from?"

"Russia, St. Petersburg to be more precise. How about you?" he asked.

"From here, in Hasetsu. I was bored at my house… so I just put on something nice and came here." Mari explained to him. "What brings something like you all the way here?"

The bartender came by and asked Viktor, "What will you have sir?"

"Oh hold on," Viktor told the man what he wanted and looked back at her.

"I'm here for a business trip. Let's just say I'm a designer for a prestigious company back home. Tell me, Mari, what do you do for a living? Have you had any lovers?"

"I work at an onsen here, my family's onsen; it's called the 'Yu-topia Katsuki' onsen. It's very nice. If you have the time, you should come by!" she told him. "And n-no. I don't think I've had the time for a lover at all."

"Well, that's too bad… someone like you would be able to attract many suitors, just like that." Viktor purred, coming closer to her. Whoa… Mari thought. "Do you have any siblings, Mari?"

Mari rubbed her arm. "Just one; a younger brother; his name is Yuuri." She told.

"Yuuuuuri." Viktor rolled the name on his tongue as if he were digging into a meal. Mari knew it! Just saying Yuuri's name could attract men faster than a magnet could attract a pile of iron filings!

"Do you have any siblings, Viktor?"

"No." Viktor told her. "I've been an only child all my life."

"Well, what about your parents?" she asked.

Viktor looked still for a second, and then he quietly broke down. He covered his mouth, his suit sleeve under his nose. Mari quickly felt ashamed for what she did, so she quickly said, "Oh sorry about that," placing her hand on his cheek.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

Viktor sniffed. "Sorry, it's just that my mother died on my second birthday and my father would blame me for her death." Viktor looked at the ground and he started to tear up again.

"Shhh," Mari rubbed his back, hoping to comfort. If it could work for Yuuri, then it could work for him. "I'm sorry," she said to him, hugging him.

She looked at the counter and saw that Viktor's drink arrived. "Here," Mari offered his drink.

"Thank you," Viktor said, kindly taking it and drinking it. He smiled.

"I'm really sorry about that, I don't think anyone should ever have to be treated like that."

"Yes, I suppose you're right." He told her.

That was when some music started to ring throughout the bar as the room grew dark. Some people started to get on the dance floor to move around with one another.

"You wanna get onto the floor?" Mari asked Viktor.

Viktor answered. "I don't see why not." He said.

The two grabbed each other's hands and moved to the dance floor. They stood in the middle of the floor, and followed along. Mari's hair bounced up and down, as Viktor raised a brow at that. Damn, it fell up and down without even trying. Mari laughed, hearing the music have a much higher beat. She raised her hands up, just taking it all in. When she heard the music, she felt like she was in a different world. Far away from everything bad ever happened to her. Tripping when she was six, getting a 30 for not studying for her last test when was fifteen, dealing with troublesome teenagers outside of the onsen, all of it. She felt Viktor was going through the same thing. Viktor wrapped her arms around her, caressing her back as if she were made of pure silk.

They raised their hands up in the air and connected them. Viktor touched her hip smoothly. Mari burrowed her nose into his mouth, taking in his scent. Viktor leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

They had two more drinks and another dance later. It was about midnight, and the two were walking back to Mari's house. They were laughing, holding each other's hands as Mari placed her head on Viktor's shoulder.

As if by destiny, Toshiya was standing at the gate, arms over his chest. He had a brow raised at him.

"Mari, I see you had a nice time." He pointed out, looking at her.

"Oh hi, dad." She greeted.

Toshiya looked at Viktor. "Who's this boy?"

Viktor bowed down to him. "Viktor Nikiforov, my good man." he smiled to him.

"Ah, I see you treated my daughter nicely?" he asked him.

"Why yes, sir." Viktor looked at Mari. "She's lovely sir, you are very lucky to have a woman like her." He said.

Toshiya looked stoic for a second, and then smiled. "I see. Well, it's time for her to retire. Thank you for bringing her home." Mari walked up to her father.

Viktor bowed down, "Good night." He said, walking away.

"Good night, Viktor!" Mari bid.

The two walked back inside of their home. Both Hiroko and Yuuri were fast asleep. Toshiya bid his daughter good night and went to bed.

Mari walked up to her room, but she felt something odd in her hand.

Viktor's number.

" _If you want to spend some time again, you know who to call."_

 _-Viktor._

Mari smiled and changed out of her clothes…

End.


End file.
